I'll do anything for your money
by Hollita
Summary: A Divorced Banker with 3 children, who swears he'll never love again. A lonely Blonde Brat who hates bankers and has a tonne of money but no family or friends. A Bitchy Ex-wife who's low on the cash. A Horrendous War and A Scheming Murata. God help us all
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, and welcome to my first fic ~ well my first on FF anyway ^^; **  
**I recently got into KKM and unfortunately for me it got stuck and plot bunnies have been attacking me from all angles ~ but I think this must be a killer plot bunny because it refuses to leave.**

**Anyway this story is set in some older time period, I'm not really sure - my brain hasn't got so far into that yet so we'll just roll with it huh?**

**anyway enough of my warbling:**

* * *

**Title: I'll do anything for your money**  
**Fandom: KKM**  
**Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram [Yuuram]**  
**Rating: T**  
**Warnings: Murata, Language, Certain goings on, BoyxBoy,Whatever my brain creates is a warning in itself, I'm english therefore words might mean different things to you u_u;**  
**Disclaimer: I like everyone else here do not have the pleasure of saying I own KKM and can at any given moment make any relationship truly happen.**

* * *

Mr Shibuya frowned as yet another governess ran from his lavish townhouse screaming.

He was a man with a problem.

Since his wife had left him for another, whom she had been having an affair with, after what had appeared to be six years of happy marriage, he was left with three children and no mother to care for them.

So the old parlour maid had taken up the post, and now three years later she had gone to care for her newly retired husband, leaving him once again to find a new carer for his children.

It wasn't that there was anything wrong with his children or that they were horrible, in fact, they were the exact opposite and any guests that had visited or people they had met at parties had always praised how well mannered, intelligent and lovely they were.

It was just they didn't react well to their governesses either being complete battleaxes and trying to bully them into study, such acts like taking away the stuffed teddy bear from the youngest, Greta, because she didn't know her two times tables or being a complete floozy with no interest in teaching or looking after the children and more interested in trying to become the new Mrs Shibuya.

On every account they would terrorise said governess till she either resigned or ran out screaming.

This was the sixth to date.

He sighed as he pulled himself up from his desk in his study taking the papers of his newly lost governess and leaving to consult his partner, but not before asking the cook to look after his small brood.

A short journey later in a small and tatty carriage he arrived at the local tavern and smiled in relief at entrance, noting the familiar face in their usual spot.

"Good Afternoon Yuuri." Ken smiled lifting his glass in a personal toast.

The black haired man slumped in his seat and watched with silent dissatisfaction as deep red, sanguine wine was poured from its decanter into a glass for him.

"I'm guessing, seeing as it's our day off, there are no problems with the economic or banking system of late and albeit tired and dishevelled you don't look like you got caught in a fight, I'll say child trouble again?"

"Miss Atelier ran out terrorised earlier today, she won't be returning." Yuuri stated, picking up his glass and taking a harsh swig of the bitter fluid, gasping slightly after swallowing it and dropping the papers on her, onto the table.

"This is getting a little ridiculous now and your children wouldn't commit such atrocities without reason, may I make a suggestion?" The other man mused, looking up from the documents he had been reading.

"Go for it, I'm open to pretty much anything right now." The young father sighed, leaning his head against the table and tapping the edge of his glass with his index finger.

"Well there's two things I thought you could try, one. You could actually find someone and get married to, and then your children would have to love her and her the same…" He stopped and glanced at his partner. "No? Okay or you could try someone of the opposite gender. You know, a guy, a male governess….or wait! Better yet, you know the war going on in the south right?"

Yuuri looked up and nodded despite the look of despair, seriously? Was he going to have to have another male in his house, let alone put his children at exposure to a disgusting, unattractive and probably heavy handed man?

"Well, I heard that the girls they sent out there as nurses weren't coping that well, so they started to train young men from the ages of sixteen to eighteen at the convent, they're trained in care and medicine and I need to go see Ulrike anyway tomorrow, so it wouldn't hurt to go look."

Yuuri winced, once his friend had an idea he wasn't easy to sway.

* * *

The next day he got up early and once again asked and apologised to the cook for her troubles and even gave her some money for taking such good care of his three darling children.

Although the cook was a kind lady she was very brusque and sometimes it made her kindness appear diminished, additionally she was nearing her fifties and three young children, one of which being only a four year old could be very difficult to care for, especially with all her work in the kitchen and laundry.

He walked out to the carriage waiting and after around an hour of talking about work with Murata, they finally arrived at the beautiful cathedral-like convent that had gardens rivalling that of a queen.

It wasn't long before a grey haired, yet young woman came to greet them, Murata instantly said hello whilst Yuuri felt slightly out of place.

"Good morning," she greeted him, "You must be Mr Shibuya, it is an honour to meet you sir."

He guessed that this must be Ulrike.

"So you got my message from yesterday?" Murata asked her and she responded with a nod.

"Yes, come this way then, there are many sorts here Mr Shibuya, but I think that your idea of choosing someone other than a governess is smart, especially for young children without a mother figure." She chatted, walking a good three paces before them.

Yuuri turned and glared at Murata who had obviously divulged his problem to said woman.

"There are many that I could show you Mr Shibuya, that I think would be gentle enough with your children, but Ken said that you wanted someone that could be firm as well but not in an unkind sort of way, so I picked out this person, He can be quite emotional at times and tends to pick a fight, but he really does have a knack with children."

They walked into a grand hall which was being used as a breakfast room and Yuuri noted that most if not all of them we're wearing white and some didn't even look masculine at all.

The traipsed down one of the rows until they came to a table where only two blondes were sitting.

One with lighter, longer hair and the other with shorter yet more vibrant hair and a pair of vibrant green eyes to match.

* * *

Yuuri sat in the local tavern staring at a rather bored looking blonde.

"So why did your wife leave you?" He asked, without thought or care to the insensitivity of the question he asked.

Yuuri was already getting second thoughts about this one, he'd already had one of these 'interviews' with the other blonde, and just found him to be after the position of the new Mr Shibuya, Yuuri had never been particularly fond of single sex marriages, they didn't feel right anyway and the idea creeped him out.

"Well? I do need to know at least a little about my employer, seeing as I'm going to have to ingratiate myself into his family for a while. What are your Brats like?"

"I need to know at least a little about you, seeing as I'm exposing them to some practical stranger and my children aren't brats, the only person that reminds me of a brat is you, how old are you again? Sixteen?" Yuuri seethed, glaring at the blonde. **[Yuuri is 25 in this BTW]**

"I'm eighteen and is that the best you can do? If your children aren't brats, then why have they chased away so many governesses prior? Why don't you look after them instead?" The blonde huffed.

"I cannot because my job won't allow it and they got rid of all their previous governesses because they were crap at their job and how do you know this information?"

"I was informed of it beforehand, before I knew you were an excuse making wimp who can't even look after his own children, besides why go for a guy?"

"I'M NOT A WIMP AND IT WASN'T MY IDEA!" Yuuri snapped getting looks from other people that were there.

"So your friend controls you, you are a wimp. Is that why your wife left you?"

"Right that's it." Yuuri stood up and grabbed the blonde's suitcase, which Ulrike had made him pack because he was the one Ulrike really wanted Yuuri to meet.

"What are you doing?" the blonde scowled.

"Taking you back."

* * *

They were sitting in the carriage for the best part of twenty minutes not looking or talking to each other.

Yuuri got bored and started to try a decent conversation.

"What are you training for at the convent?"

"Nursing, the girls couldn't cope with the blood and the injuries so they thought that using men would be better."

"Do you want to go? Out to the war I mean."

"Not particularly, but my older brothers joined the army, my mother unfortunately died last year and my dad left when I was very young, so I didn't want to live on my own or with my uncle."

Yuuri paused, so the blonde wasn't doing it because he particularly wanted to and for some reason, Yuuri wanted to prevent that.

"Can you read?"

"Yes, I can also write, speak French and play piano."

"What about maths?"

"I'm quite good at that as well but I find it a mostly pointless subject apart from basic things like adding and subtracting and percentages."

"Do you have something against bankers too?" Yuuri chuckled watching the blonde turn and scowl at him. "I see, so that's why you don't like me."

He wanted to ask why the blonde had something against bankers but thought it wouldn't be a smart idea to ask now, maybe on another day.

He turned in his seat and opened the latch to talk to the carriage driver, after a few brief words the carriage turned.

The carriage stopped shortly after and the blonde looked practically miserable.

Good! Yuuri thought, he hasn't noticed yet, that'll teach him to be rude and mean.

"Well come along then, the sooner we get in, the sooner I can relieve my cook." Yuuri smiled, getting off the carriage and taking the blonde's case without waiting for the driver, enjoying the blonde's look of bemusement.

He quickly went into his house dropping the case in the vestibule before returning to the carriage and ushering the blonde in, before he had chance to view the surroundings.

He shut the door behind him and dragged the blonde behind him, through to the lounge, stopping him from taking his suitcase with him; one of the parlour maids could handle that.

No sooner had he entered he found three pairs of eyes looking intently at him from the floor, where their owners were playing with a dolls house or with toy soldiers.

"Daddy!" The youngest cried, flinging herself up at Yuuri and latching onto his leg, laughing and smiling until she saw the blonde behind him.

She left his leg and padded slowly on her tiny legs to the blonde and pulled on the white coat he was wearing.

"Hello," she said tugging on the blonde's coat again summoning him down to her level, he complied and patted her head.

"Ahh umm Rue, Edward, Greta, This is Wolfram Bielefeld, he'll be looking after you for a while, so please make him feel welcome." Yuuri smiled, watching his children give him the not-another-one look.

He turned to the blonde, "I have work to do, I'll leave you to get acquainted and get used to the place." And with that he left. Leaving wolfram at the mercy of three children, OH GOD!

"So you're our new governess?" Rue asked standing up and putting down he doll, her black eyes and hair shimmering slightly.

"I'm not sure if I am that, I've never been trained to teach or anything and your father hasn't really told me to do anything."

"Did you apply for the job just because our father is single?" the boy asked, a hint of dislike clear in his tone.

"Actually I never applied; I simply got asked this morning and got given the job." Wolfram smiled.

"So you're not here to take our father from us?" Rue asked with relief apparent in her voice.

"No, I'm not exactly interested in your father in that way." Wolfram stated, trying not to laugh at the fact that the man's children where asking him such questions at such a delicate age.

"Oh really, okay then." The boy smirked, walking off out of the room and going upstairs causing wolfram to frown.

"Are you any good at tying things?" Rue distracted him, holding a doll towards the blonde with all the strings of its dress undone.

* * *

Dinner came and Yuuri was relieved to find that his children and the blonde were getting on well, in fact very well.

Wolfram had taught Rue the notes on a piano and how to do a few scales, had sewn an ear back onto Greta's favourite teddy bear and had set up Edwards microscope.

He was fantastic, despite referring to him as a wimp in front of his children and not liking him for his occupation.

Later that evening when he was relaxing in his armchair by the fire, he expected no problems and was preparing for what suggested itself to be a very calm night.

A knock at the door, he summoned the entrant in expecting it to be one of the parlour maids with his evening's tea.

Wolfram entered, still dressed in his daily attire even though he had bid himself to bed at least an hour earlier.

"Good evening." Yuuri smiled despite thinking it was a bit strange that his new employee was still dressed.

"Please come and see this." The blonde stated not smiling at all, which caused Yuuri to feel something bad was up.

They walked upstairs and entered the blondes bedroom, although the house was huge it was still a town house and only had five bedrooms, one for Greta which contained only a cot as she rarely used it, because she usually stayed in Rue's room, there was Edwards room, Yuuri's room and the spare room which had been given to all of the governesses.

The servants stayed in a separate annex.

Yuuri walked in and looked in horror at the destroyed sheets, mattress and the Blonde's clothes, which had all been cut up and strewn about the floor.

Suffice to say, that with all the holes in the mattress, no one could sleep on it and the clothes were no longer wearable.

"I get the feeling that this was done before we got to know each other." Wolfram stated picking up one of his nightgowns that had holes in all the most convenient places.

"I'll sort this out in the morning, but for now we need to sort out where you can sleep, if you stay in my room, I'll sort something out." Yuuri muttered angrily walking along the corridor with the blonde following behind, everything was going so well, why did his children have to ruin it?

Yuuri's room was large with a beautiful chandelier hanging above the king size bed.

Yuuri walked to one of the armoires and pulled out a pink nightdress.

"This should fit you, it was brought for my wife but she never wore it." Yuuri stated throwing the blonde the garment and pointing to the attached bathroom.

When Wolfram came back in he found the black haired man to already be dressed for bed.

"Right um well if you sleep in the bed, then I'll um." Yuuri thought about it and his mind started to divulge to other things until a crack of thunder came and shortly after three children came running in.

"Father, it's scary please can we sleep with you." Yuuri looked at his children with a slight smile.

"Yes of course you may."

Said children clambered into the bed with Greta in the middle.

"Daddy, can Wolfram sleep in the bed with us too?" Greta asked her puffy cheeks turning slightly red.

"I don't see why not." Yuuri smiled and frowned at the same time, there was definitely something behind this, it was rare that his children wanted to sleep in the same bed during a storm; they had never been scared before.

Wolfram climbed in on the one side and was soon monopolised by all three children as something to hug, leaving a rather lonely and unloved Yuuri to get in on the other side.

"Daddy I think you should marry Wolfram." Greta yawned snuggling into the blonde's shoulder, he was already fast asleep.

"Sorry Greta, but I don't like him that way." Yuuri sighed, leaning back on his pillow and staring up at the canopy over the bed.

"If you don't like him that way, then why did you give him that nightdress you wanted to give to mama?" Edward asked moving to lie between Yuuri and his youngest sister his brown eyes darkening as his eye lids began to lower.

"I did that because you went and cut up all his clothes and destroyed his room." Yuuri hissed.

"Still you could have given him one of your bedclothes." Rue mused, relaxing into the soft mattress. "Even I like him and he is very beautiful, I wonder if he's a pure blood."

Yuuri sighed, once again with this pure blood thing.

Basically there were two types of people in the world, Humans and Demons, Yuuri was only half demon, whilst his wife had been a full demon and this was what most people blamed the relationship breakdown on, his children had an obsession with pure bloods because they were incredibly rare.

* * *

Yuuri woke up with a start, fearing that after the dream he'd had he'd done something regrettable to the blonde.

He checked himself and the bed, surprised to find that the blonde and his children gone.

A maid bustled in ready to wake him up, "Ahh Master Shibuya you're up early this morning, Mr Beilefeld, Master Edward, Miss Rue and Miss Greta are downstairs preparing breakfast." She curtseyed and turned to exit when Yuuri suddenly paled.

"WAIT!" The young father practically shrieked, "What's he wearing?" After all, all the blondes' clothes had been cut up.

The maid blushed and a rather flustered black haired man soon after, burst into the kitchen to find his three children rolling out dough, his cook and the blonde, who was still wearing the pink negligee, standing on the side, monitoring and having a casual conversation.

He sighed in relief, wishing away the visualisation of the blonde wearing nothing that his mind had conjured up.

"Good morning Father!" Three cheerful voices greeted, the cook curtseyed in recognition and the stuck up brat of a blonde was himself, in other words showed no respect or recognition whatsoever.

"Daddy we're making scones!" Greta smiled cutting out a shape using a large shape cutter and holding up her creation for her father to see.

"My scones will be better than yours!" Rue scoffed at her younger brother, sticking out her tongue.

"Ha! Yeah right! Your scones will be inferior to mine!" Edward retorted, "Right Wolfram?"

He turned to the Blonde and grinned in hopes of getting approval over his sister, Yuuri looked in slight surprise at how informal his son was towards him.

Wolfram finished stirring the tea in his hands and placed the spoon on the saucer his teacup was supported on. "It's the same dough so they'll all be just as good regardless of who's they are, maybe your father can take some to work with him." He smiled placing the teacup rim to his lips.

"It will be good for you three to learn how to cook, then maybe you'll be more appreciative of your dinner a little more." The cook smirked as dough got stuck to the rolling pin Edward was using and he had to be helped by the Blonde.

Half an hour later saw three very contented children sitting together doorstep eating scones with jam and cream, waving off their father as he left for work, basket full of scones in tow.

Yuuri steeped into his office and placed the basket down on his desk, almost immediately attacked by a curious Ken Murata afterwards.

"So, how's things going and what's with the scones?" Murata asked, casually delving into the basket and taking the largest.

"Things have been very good despite the fact he obviously doesn't understand how employer/employee relationships work and I'm most likely going to be receiving a very large bill from my tailor because my son thought it would be fun to cut up his clothes."

"Oh," Murata mused, noticing his partner wasn't as uptight as usual, despite his ranting, "These are really good by the way," the bespectacled man pointed at his half-of-a-scone remaining.

"Anyway I, Mura-Mura, that most amazing person you will ever meet, have done a little research on our little blonde friend and I found some rather interesting stuff." Murata said, finishing his scone and taking another.

Yuuri seated himself in his chair and took a scone.

Murata picked up a file on the others desk and passed it over.

"Wolfram, Bielefeld, or rather Wolfram Von Bielefeld is actually a pure blooded, Aristocratic demon who is someone this company has been trying to have as a sponsor for a while." Murata stated and perched on the edge of his desk.

"Then what was he doing at the convent thing, isn't that for normal working class people?" Yuuri asked flipping through his file and noticing the blonde was worth just about the same amount he looked – a bloody fortune.

"I don't know, loneliness or boredom are the first things that spring to mind, but this explains why he has no respect for you, or me for that matter, I don't think he's stupid enough to not know who we are." Murata smiled although he wasn't happy about it.

"So what do we actually want him for anyway?" Yuuri closed the file and placed it back on the desk.

"Basically we want to be able to say we are supported by the Von Bielefeld name, it would cause us to receive a lot more clients especially from Europe where he originates from."

"But he doesn't like us." Yuuri decided to end Murata's little plot before it began.

"Not unless you seduce him." Murata pushed his glasses back so they turned to pervert style and Yuuri screamed 'What!' alongside a lot of spluttering.

"It's quite simple really; its night time, the lights are low and Mr Von Bielefeld is tired from looking after your children. You invite him out to dinner at a posh restaurant and after a delicious meal and a few rounds of schnapps. Once home, a night of passion follows and one awkward week later, Mr Von Beilefeld, due to being a pure blood and because you used no protection is most unfortunately pregnant with your child."

Yuuri looked at him like he was the devil, "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

* * *

Yuuri trudged into his house looking stressed, Murata had decided to drop a couple of bombshells on him as to why they needed the blonde.

It turned out that a lot of their clients who had gone to war had died, and their remaining wives had taken out the remaining money in fear of paying taxes upon it and thus they needed to have more international clients to keep enough money int the bank, Mr Wolfram Von Bielefeld being the answer to that problem.

Of course Murata being the pervert he really was had popped into his office on multiple occasions that day and had given new ideas as to obtain the blonde, most of them so absurd or perverted Yuuri didn't want to think about them ever again.

He traipsed upstairs and face palmed, remembering he hadn't ordered a new mattress, meaning the blonde would most likely be sharing a bed with him again, which would have been okay if Murata hadn't gone about explaining how to be in bed with him.

He walked into the children's playroom and noticed that Greta and Rue were having a tea party, whilst Edward was playing with a train set and Wolfram was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Mr Beilefeld?" Yuuri asked noticing that his children looked up at him but then returned to what they were doing.

"I'm here wimp." Yuuri turned around to see the blonde, who was wearing a blue suit like thing, an obvious sign of his tailor having been there.

Yuuri moved to the side so the blonde could walk in and place down the tray with biscuits and fruit juices for the children.

He was obviously tired by the way he was dragging his feet across the floor, Murata's first idea of taking the blonde out for the evening flashed into mind and he flushed.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" The blonde glared, his arms folded across his chest with attitude, Yuuri had obviously been subconsciously staring.

"Ack ummm, do you want to come out with me this evening?" Yuuri panicked and asked the thing he had been making sure he wouldn't say, Murata would be proud.

The blonde's eyes lit up and Yuuri feared he had just seen a glimpse of his impending demise.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Review pretty please x**  
** I'll try not to end it on cliffhangers all the time but i decided that would be a good place to end the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai guys...So its been the best part of a month and I haven't updated, I'm Sorry, I'M SORRY! T^T but after London anime con and all my studies for exams and stuffs, I have been so tired and busy and I've wrote this particular chapter so many times and redone it (I still can't decide whether I should turn it into an M rated story or not ~ my mind hasn't decided yet ^^;**

**So all the usual warnings including Murata, OOC general bad fic-ness and the generic Disclaimer that I DO NOT OWN!**

**I hope that you likes this chapter ~ I'd rather write a Five chapter story thats decent and that I finish rather than a Thirty Chapter one that I end up giving up on, anyways ~ **

* * *

Wolfram and Yuuri walked outside and advanced towards the waiting carriage.

The black haired man turned to the people standing in the doorway, waving them off.

Little Greta smiling like a cherub, Rue and Edward smirking with their thumbs up, the cook mouthing a good look and his three maids in the in the background placing bets as to the outcome, he smiled, but inside he was wincing.

They arrived at the restaurant in record time and as soon as they entered into the grand room, Yuuri noticed that everyone's gaze was upon a certain blonde and himself.

Wolfram looked uncomfortable due to it and as soon as they were seated, Yuuri decided to find out why.

"What's with you?" he whispered leaning across the table to the blonde that was pulling a sulking face.

"They're all looking at us!" Wolfram scowled.

"I'd of thought you to be the type that enjoyed people looking at you." Yuuri chuckled to himself, the blonde picked up the paper menu momentarily before slapping it back down onto the table.

"You're an idiot." He hissed. "We look like a couple."

"I don't think we do, and secondly we're both single so it doesn't really matter." Yuuri smiled, ever the voice of reason.

"It does matter! There'll be rumours!" Wolfram snapped a light flush coming across his features.

"And that matters because?" Yuuri asked in a bored tone.

"Don't you know who I am?" The blonde seethed.

"Yes," Yuuri smirked, "You're my annoying brat of a baby-sitter." He watched the blondes eye twitch at his remark and kept quiet letting the insult sink in.

"No you Wimp! I'm a Von Bielefeld, an heir of the most powerful family in Europe."

"I am quite aware of who and what you are Wolfram, and it appears that my company does also."

Yuuri smiled although, underneath a small amount of dislike was brewing.

"I did not give you permission to call me by my first name you wimp!" Wolfram snapped and kicked Yuuri in the shin sharply; jolting the table and causing the other to both glare and wince.

"Oh sorry your Highness, I didn't realise I needed your permission now, after all you're so much better than me aren't you and I'm such a wimp who's a complete nothing in this world. Because after all you have a business and children and you don't survive on what your parents left for you to inherit at all do you Mr Von Bielefeld." Yuuri glowered, mainly pissed off because he was in a fair bit of pain and would most likely have a nasty welt of a bruise the next morning.

The rest of the evening went awkwardly slowly, no matter how many times the black haired father attempted to engage in conversation the blonde refused to talk to him and when another banker, one of which was competing for the blonde's wealth with Yuuri, came over the blonde was purposefully friendly and amicable.

Eventually after a mostly painful and regrettable evening out, they arrived back at Yuuri's residence, the rain was coming down hard and whilst Yuuri went to confide in his greatest ally- his cook, Wolfram went straight upstairs without a sound.

Advice about apologising was what he got and Yuuri quickly headed to his room ready to get back on 'decent' terms with the blonde.

Firstly he was going to get him into his bed and hug him, not in a cuddly, romantic sort of way or in a groping way like Murata would have suggested, but in a friendly, comforting form.

Next he was going to pull them down almost completely under the covers and tuck the blonde's head under his chin so that he could apologise continuously into his soft and pleasant smelling hair until he was forgiven and tell him how grateful he was that the blonde had been so nurturing towards his children.

And then, he was going to sleep, holding the younger boy so that he wouldn't writhe around like he had a little during the night previously, so that he didn't receive anymore unnecessary bruises and in the morning he was going to ask the blonde if he could be introduced to some foreign acquaintances, so the blonde didn't have to join up with his banking company, in an appeasing win/win deal.

It was perfect! He waltzed into his room ready to put his plans into action but was missing the one main ingredient to his recipe – Wolfram.

Yuuri strode with worry to the spare room and was greeted as he opened the door with a tired, pissed off and packed blonde.

"What are you doing," Yuuri said nonchalantly although he had a pretty good idea of what was happening.

"Leaving." Wolfram stated, attempting to get past the taller, older man and managing after several attempts.

"It's almost midnight, no carriages run at such a time and in this weather as well." Yuuri sighed, following the stubborn blonde down the stairs and tried to prevent him from reaching the door.

"I don't care! I'll walk!" Wolfram swung him out of the way and opened the door, firstly being hit by the cold and the almost horizontal rain and then having the door quickly slammed shut by the other, wrenching the doorknob from his hands.

"You're not, especially in this weather." Yuuri snapped as if talking to an insolent child before taking the blonde's suitcase and dragging it upstairs.

The door clicked to, and Yuuri practically swore, dropping the suitcase on a single step and making sure it was secure before leaving the warmth of the building into the dark and bitter night.

* * *

Wolfram clattered down the cobbled road with his arms wrapped around himself to keep himself warm, he was completely frozen and his clothes were saturated, yet at the same time he was so upset and full of hatred that he couldn't find it within himself to do the clever thing and go back to the warmth and shelter of the other mans house, not that he could.

He was horribly lost.

Yuuri sprinted down the street looking frantically down any alley or passageway the blonde might have turned off into, the rain was coming down even more harshly now and he swore it was partially sleeted.

Wolfram stopped running and clutched at his side, his stitch was burning and his muscles were aching due to the cold, in the back of his throat there was pain, both from wanting to cry and from his laboured breathing.

He regretted his decision to leave, he should have listened and let his anger cool, but both things didn't come naturally to him in any way and so, now he was suffering and in a state of self loathing.

Loathing himself so much that as another man's arms linked around him and pulled him at the waist he didn't care of the possibilities of being raped and put into prostitution, he deserved it in his view.

About ten seconds passed before Wolfram realised his potential danger and started to panic as he was slowly dragged away from his ridged position.

He attempted to fight back but found himself seized up from cold and could only let silent and cruelly hot tears appear and blur his already poor vision.

Yuuri huffed as the blonde elbowed him in the ribs and hit him where his own stitch was burning.

He got tired of dragging the blonde and despite the coolness of clutching a cold and dripping wet to himself alongside the pain wracking his arms , hoisted the blonde off the floor and scuffed back to his house.

It wasn't until he was inside the light, warm, welcoming and familiar entrance hall did Wolfram realise where he was.

He turned swiftly to the man behind him and noticed the not only was the usually tanned Yuuri pale from cold but his lips had turned blue from chill and that made his stomach hurt with its both sinking yet butterfly like feeling.

No-one else he knew would go to such an extent to ensure his safety and because of that he felt awful for causing the other man so much stress.

Yuuri sighed and peeled off his saturated coat and hanged it on a peg having to use more effort than usual.

Wolfram stared at the others attire and further felt his stomach lurch in guilt, noticing that the dampness had seeped through down to the others shirt that was clinging to his skin, despite the coat being heavy duty and designed to withstand bad weather.

Unlike his which was more of a dress coat and he already knew all his garments to be saturated.

Yuuri turned to the blonde and without resistance managed to get his practically ruined coat off him before dragging him upstairs and frantically removing his clothes and changing him into dry nightgown before changing himself.

* * *

Wolfram gave him a half glaring/ half shocked look from his position in the bed as the black haired father towelled down his damp hair vigorously.

He'd been practically manhandled and stripped bare, then towelled down and dried off before being redressed in the same pink nightgown as the night before.

Suffice to say he was a little disturbed, partially because the black haired 'wimp' as he liked to call him was actually a lot stronger than he looked, a lot stronger than him, meaning that if the other decided to take advantage he didn't have a chance in hell.

He shuddered violently at remembering the fat vision of a man that had attempted to drag him off somewhere to do unmentionable things to him and sank down under the covers further.

Yuuri lazily dropped the towel on the floor because he was way too tired to care and slumped onto the bed noticing the blonde had shifted under the covers to hide himself for some reason.

He advanced across the bed and ripped back the covers from the blonde who at first looked horrified and scared and then started scowling at him.

"I hate you!" Wolfram stated his eyes piercing black ones and he became more annoyed as the other gave him that stupid smile.

"I know you do Wolfram."

Wolframs eyes bulged in anger at the way he was addressed and he began to writhe around in order to kick the other in a painful place of sort.

"I really hate you!" Wolfram shrieked as the other pressed down on his position, making it impossible for him to kick out.

Yuuri laughed as the blonde continued to give him evils despite how flushed he'd become.

"You fancy me don't you?"

The words cut like a knife and the atmosphere suddenly turned cold.

Yuuri frowned at the blonde in confusion, wondering if it was a clever ploy to get him to back off.

He gave a disconcerted 'What' although he wasn't going to 'back off' at all.

"You fancy me." Wolfram restated his emerald eyes unmoving, unblinking and intense.

Yuuri puffed air out of his nose in amusement and an entertained smile graced his lips.

"No I don't." He stated firmly and blinked, Wolfram reciprocated him as emerald eyes shut then opened also.

"Prove it."

The words slipped from his lips like honey mixed with salt.

Both delicious in its daring and competitive request but at the same time bitter in its attempt to frighten him off.

"Why should I have to prove it?" Yuuri pressed, playing along and rising to the bait.

"Because otherwise my suspicions of you being a stalker in both the way of business and emotions will be confirmed." Wolfram smiled but his eyes glinted with an evil light.

"I have never stalked you in my life and don't find you attractive in any way, shape or form. However, if I don't comply I suppose you'd both think I was more of a 'wimp' and would twist it to me wanting you in that way so how can I prove it?" Yuuri smirked, watching the blonde's expression change several times at his words.

Wolfram was being challenged.

By 'The Wimp' as well and he didn't like it at all.

He smirked as he thought of the perfect way to scare the wimp off and let his eyes almost lid.

"Kiss me." He whispered in a sultry tone and internally snickered as the black haired fathers eyes bulged and his face shot red.

"H..How will that prove I don't fancy you?" An obviously flustered Yuuri stuttered, torn between escaping the situation, but losing his pride or remaining with it but being pushed into even more discomfort.

"Because it will only be a very light thing but if you try and further it then it will be proof you want to do it with me." Wolfram whispered in a sensual but chiding voice which Yuuri found alluring yet annoyingly patronising.

"And what happens if you decide that I do fancy you?" Yuuri asked nervously fearing that he wouldn't be able to control himself.

After all, **three years **for a man in his prime with no sex or sexual contact was very frustrating for ones libido. [though i might just highlight that bit :'D]

"Then I'd have to evaluate how you fancy me, whether out of lust or love and then think about if it is safe for me to stay with you." Wolfram chided gently, placing a hand very lightly on the others chest causing said man to flinch and further blush at the gesture.

Yuuri exhaled and slowly moved his weight onto his elbows so he could lower himself closer to the blonde but found that in doing so he was practically lying on top of him.

He sat up and pondered as to the easiest way to do 'the act' before pulling the covers over him, leaning down to a bemused looking Wolfram, lying on top of him, sliding his hands under the blondes back and rolling so their positions were switched.

The Blonde who had been making involuntary squeaking noises due to being manoeuvred around, lifted his head from the others shoulder and using Yuuri's bed shirt pulled himself to position their lips in so they were pressed together although neither of them acted.

"Do it then." Wolfram broke the silence, his speech muffled by his lips being pressed to the others.

"But you didn't state what type of kiss," Yuuri sighed releasing his hands from the others back and shifting them upwards so they we're more upright with his back positioned by a mass of pillows.

"Just a normal kiss." Wolfram said in an annoyed tone sliding his hands up the others pectorals to his shoulders.

"Anything could be referred to as a normal kiss, depending on what you're used to." Yuuri stated then closed his lips around the others before drawing back and smirking. "Done."

Wolfram looked at him as if his head had doubled and giggled.

"You call that a kiss?" He questioned between chuckles, his cheeks flushing even darker red.

Yuuri looked at him quizzically, "Well I'm not going to do anything particularly intimate am I, else you'll accuse me of liking you."

Wolfram looked at him softly for a moment before leaning back down, tightening his hold on the other's shoulders and kissing him more forcefully.

Yuuri in shock lifted his hand to the other s cheek and grasped his hair pulling him further into it, their tongues intertwining.

A few moments later they broke apart, both looking at each other through half lidded eyes yet torn between continuing or not, partly due to pride.

Wolfram rolled off the older man and relaxed into the pillows and fell into sleep almost immediately.

Yuuri on the other hand stayed completely awake craving to kiss him again.

* * *

Morning came hard and fast, the light coming through the uncovered windows without restraint.

Yuuri groaned and shifted, noticing that for some reason whilst he felt comfortable from having Wolfram snuggled into his chest, he also felt very wary, like another presence was in the room.

...There was.

Murata.

He was sat on the chaise and Yuuri who had sat up found himself glaring at him and tightening his hold on the blonde that was just waking up.

"Morning." Murata smiled, Yuuri guessed he thought that Wolfram was with them now.

Wolfram came to and looked at Murata distastefully, clenching his hands more so onto the black haired mans bed clothes and then turning to said man in a way that suggested he wanted him gone and Yuuri complied, after all Wolfram was the one looking after his children, not Murata.

"Good morning," Yuuri smiled holding Wolfram tighter to him, "Last night we unfortunately got caught in the rain and are rather stiff."

Murata frowned as Wolfram and Yuuri cuddled closer.

"So unless it's horribly urgent we'll talk over this later." Yuuri smiled sickly watching as Murata rose.

"It's not for you." He stated monotonously, advancing towards the bed and passing the blonde an unopened envelope. "I have not opened it and for privacies sake if you wish for me to leave I will."

Wolfram quietly opened the letter and cautiously read it, painfully slowly.

A silent tear rolled down a pale cheek and Yuuri found a small shaking frame thrown into his chest, soft sobs emitting from him.

He glanced at the abandoned letter on the bed and soon after crushed the blonde against him.

Murata placed a gently hand on the blondes shoulder and patted it before exiting the room.

Leaving an overwhelmed Yuuri with a distraught blonde.

* * *

**I WILL UPDATE SOON! because I know what I'm doing now! also I'm not that mean ~ mean enough to have a cliffhanger but not that mean. "**  
**and cookies to whoever can guess what I have done to make poor Wolfie cry.** _(I'm sorry Wolfie I really am T^T)_


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologise profusely for not posting this earlier u_u  
I don't even have a true excuse...I must warn you though! **

**This chapter contains drama and probably several errors but I cba to wait for Beta'ing, so here it is chapter three, containing lashings of angst, drama, cliffhanger and Yuuri's ex appearing OH MY!**

**here we go!**

**Thanku to all my reviewers, you make my day when you respond to my fic 3  
**

* * *

Wolfram violently shook as he tried to hold back his emotions; his arms wrapped around the others neck and tears fell on to it.

Edward, Rue and Greta came in not knowing the problem and soon shuffled out realising that it was probably better if they weren't there.

"Why?" Wolfram choked in a hushed tone, his hands falling from around the others neck and to his shoulders, clutching the fabric tightly. "Why does it have to be them?"

Yuuri tightened his hold on the quivering blonde; he didn't want to say anything in case he just made things worse.

"I have to go." Wolframs words became less affected, he sat up and dried off his tears, then got out of the bed and went to go get changed.

Yuuri, not quite understanding what the blonde meant, quickly followed suit and went downstairs to talk to Murata.

"What does he mean by I have to go?" Yuuri asked from the stairs.

Murata, who was at the door turned to him with a look of bemusement before something clicked, "Does he mean go out to the war? There is a train going out today with the majority of them from the convent."

Yuuri's eyes bulged and both he and Murata charged up the stairs to the blonde's room and found him not to be there, he was in fact in the children's nursery with said children who were trying to keep him occupied by helping sew torn toys and threading up various items.

Both of the black haired men visibly sighed and returned downstairs to the lounge, both flumping in relief.

One relieved for purely selfish business reasons and the other for purely personal reasons.

"Thank god for that, I was worried we were going to lose our future largest investor." Murata sighed.

"Will you drop that?" Yuuri glared, noticing that the bespectacled man smirked at his reaction.

"A little protective aren't we?"

"No!" Yuuri retorted, a little too fast.

"Yeah Yeah, I hate to break it to you but if you think you're straight, you're wrong." Murata smiled and looked to the side.

Yuuri flushed and shouted an 'I am straight' back at him, getting more flustered at his partners smirking reaction to his response.

"Well let's see then, figuratively have you slept in the same bed as him?"

"Yes."

"Have you cuddled him for more than a minute?"

"Yes, but I had reasons."

"Yeah, the reason being that you fancy him."

"No the reason being that he just found out his brothers have died."

Murata moved on ignoring that little fact, "Have you kissed him?"

Yuuri shot bright red and looked away.

"Oh my, so you have kissed him, my case is closed." He smirked watching the other man fiddle with a piece of loose thread of the chair.

He was about to further embarrass his partner, when one of said partner's daughters, the eldest one, entered the room.

"I something wrong Rue?" Yuuri asked quickly, mainly to prevent Murata continuing an unsavoury conversation that would only fluster him more.

"Wolfram went to get us drinks ten minutes ago, he hasn't come back and he's not in the kitchen."

Ten minutes following that and the whole house was frantically searching for a lost blonde, even Greta went to look in her pile of plush toys in case he'd somehow collapsed there.

But Yuuri's distressing suspicions were confirmed as the clock struck twelve and Wolfram, along with his suitcase was nowhere to be found.

"Ken," He whispered staring at the clock and comparing it to his own time piece. "What time does that train for the war zone leave?"

"Twelve Twenty."

"Shit."

A highly stressed and very concerned black haired man burst through his front door and charged down the high street to the train station causing a lot of people to stop their work or shopping and stare at him like he had gone mad.

Some women manoeuvring their children so they could not witness it, in case they got ideas.

Murata, the cook, three young children and three maids stepped out onto the high street and watched the racing figure get smaller and finally disappear as he ran down the road.

"What the hell is he doing?" The cook questioned, pulling the same face that the two eldest children held.

"Chasing the love of his life," Murata tittered into his palm.

"I bet a tenner Master Shibuya gets him back!"

"I bet twenty he doesn't!"

"I bet twenty they come back engaged!" The final maid shrieked in delight and her other two counterparts looked at her with silent pity before they returned to the house.

* * *

Yuuri bombed down the road dodging people left and right, that was until he went flying into a familiar face.

Gisela got up from the floor and half glared, half smiled at the young father who had knocked her over, after all it wasn't every day you got ploughed down by speeding banker.

"Why in such a rush Mr Shibuya?" She asked brushing herself off.

"Gisela, You're a doctor, is it normal to act irrational following bereavement?" Yuuri wheezed clutching at his stitch.

"That depends entirely on how close to the living person the dead person was."

"How about two bereavements both being brothers, being the only close family he had?"

Gisela just looked at him with a horrified expression. "Where is he?"

"I think he is at the station wanting to get on the train to the war zone."

Gisela looked even more horrified, "If you stop him, bring him to the nearest pub and I'll see what state he's in, he might need anti-depressants if he's reacted like that."

Yuuri nodded and continued on his mad dash to the station, he arrived at quarter past twelve and found that many white clothed young men were all stood in lines ready to board the train that had already arrived.

Despite being in a white outfit similar to the rest, Wolfram stood out due to his vibrant blonde hair and Yuuri made a beeline directly for him and a familiar looking grey haired woman.

He cleverly got behind him and slipped an arm around the blonde's waist, then greeted the grey haired woman before attempting to pull Wolfram and his luggage away from the train in a sneaky fashion.

"What the hell are you doing," Wolfram shrieked, causing a commotion and writhing in an attempt to free himself.

"You can't go off into a war zone!" Yuuri shouted, tugging him by the arm now and losing his composure.

"Why not? It's my choice! Now let go!" Wolfram wacked him in the chest with his elbow and got free, turning to face him with distressed eyes.

Yuuri held a hand where he'd been hit and partially hated himself for what he was about to do.

"You are not in a stable state of mind to go, you've just lost your brothers to this war and you're probably pregnant," Yuuri stated grabbing the arm of the shocked blonde and tugging him, with almost no resistance away from the platform and towards the station exit.

Yuuri turned back to see the gray haired woman nod in recognition before he pulled the blonde away towards the local pub, he was being strangely silent.

When they got there, they seated themselves in one of the quieter corners, Yuuri decide to get a bottle of wine for them to share but found wolfram would not touch it, because pregnant people are not supposed to drink.

"…..Yu…Yuuri." Wolfram spoke in a hushed tone, causing the black haired man to focus on him, his hands touching his lower stomach.

"I'm not really pregnant am I?" Wolfram stated his eyes round like saucers.

"No Wolfram you're not." Yuuri stated, shaking his head to further support his response.

"That's good," Wolfram half smiled and looked up, "Otherwise we would have to marry." He finished, pouring a glass of the red liquid for himself.

Yuuri frowned and gave him a bemused look as the blonde pulled the glass to his lips.

He stopped, "Well I wouldn't want any of my children born out of wedlock." Wolfram stated then blushed causing his black haired counterpart to smile.

Slowly over the last few years, it had become a rare and wonderful occurrence to find someone with traditional family values, someone who wouldn't prefer to have one night stands and not care for the children as a result, as it was now no longer 'fashionable'

Yuuri's heart warmed towards the blonde slightly, at the notion, at least Wolfram was someone who had standards

"Why didn't you let me go?" Wolfram stated solemnly looking at him with unrelenting eyes that were still puffy and slightly pink from tears.

"Because like the majority of the nurses there, you would have died." Yuuri chided softly taking a sip from his glass.

"…is that the only reason?" Wolfram asked quietly, looking down to hide his facial expression.

"That and I would be losing the best person to care for my children." He smiled gently at the blonde in a subconscious attempt to make known to him how much it was appreciated.

"Those are the only reasons." Wolfram visibly drooped and Yuuri looked at him in contemplation.

"Were you looking for a different reason?" He questioned.

"It's not important."

"Well it blatantly is." Yuuri stated firmly.

"Well it isn't." Wolfram snapped.

"Must you always behave like a brat?"

"Why are you a dense wimp?"

Yuuri looked at him with a confused frown, now he was a dense wimp? How was he dense?

* * *

A knock hit the Shibuya residence and several pairs of feet clattered to the entrance to see the outcome.

A small messenger appeared on the doorstep and several adult faces frowned whilst children's were filled with silent bemusement.

"Ahhh umm… Mr Shibuya sent me to inform you that he and a Mr Von Beilefeld will be away for a few days on and excursion to the south of France and he requests that those inside the property take care of his children." Said boy bowed before trotting away.

Leaving three maids looking dismayed as their bets would be extended, three children sulking as they hadn't been taken away on holiday, a cook that exhaled in slight annoyance and an eye rolling Murata who stated he 'best be off' and attempted to exit the premises.

A rough and strong hand grabbed his coat and yanked him back.

"And where do you think you're going," The cook snarled, her eyes glinting with an evilness even Murata couldn't muster. "Mr Shibuya clearly stated 'those inside the property' should look after the children."

Murata gulped.

* * *

Wolfram's complexion turned even paler as the English Channel became more turbulent due to stronger wind.

Yuuri scuffed his feet in awkwardness, Wolfram had stated he wasn't good on boats, but Yuuri didn't realise he meant this much.

"How many more hours of torture?" Said emerald eyed boy rasped, wincing as the ferry jolted heavily yet again.

"Less than one," Yuuri stated softly, hesitantly wrapping his arms arm the others waist and smiling as the blonde relaxed at the comfort, as relaxing was always the best form of medicine.

A shrill and familiar laugh cut through the air and their relaxation like a knife and Yuuri immediately bristled clenching his fists and tightening his hold on the other.

"What's wrong?" Wolfram stated quietly, turning in the others hold so they were facing each other, their noses almost touching.

"It's her." Yuuri grimaced staring directly to the ocean from the banister where they were stood. "My Ex-wife."

Wolfram glanced over his shoulder and noticed a brown haired woman amidst a flock of gaudy, overdressed women who he could only describe as bitches from the way they held themselves thinking they were perfection in human form.

She was the only demon, only demons had a certain scent that only other demons could smell.

She turned towards them without realisation but as soon as she got hit by the black haired fathers scent her eyes flared and she attempted to scare Wolfram with a piercing glare.

Seriously, what was the woman on? You can't cheat and have a divorce on your husband and then get pissy when another has their arms around him.

Wolfram slyly wrapped his arms around torso of the source of the mini-stare off and squeezed lightly, affirming his position.

'Yeah that's right bitch! He's mine.' Wolfram mentally snickered although he knew it wasn't true, as he enlarged his eyes momentarily as an insulting gesture to the brunette who was giving him evils, as was her posse who had rallied around her.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri muttered trying to find out why he had suddenly clung to him.

A horn ripped through the moment stopping Wolfram's stake out and Yuuri getting an answer.

The port they were docked at was incredibly inviting and Wolfram smirked to himself as he pulled his older companion onto it, managing to get away from the man's ex.

Or so he thought.

Because as fate would have it, or rather because the woman had decided to stalk them they found themselves checking into the same hotel.

Things went from bad to worse at dinner when the blasted woman decided to come over and engage in conversation.

"My my, you look good Yuuri," She smiled, and it appeared natural but Wolfram new it was fake, and he watched helplessly as the black haired man he had slowly began to feel close to, became enraptured in the damned succubus' façade.

But the knife was fully pushed in when later that evening as they approached their shared room, Yuuri stated that 'his Pricilla' had invited him over for a glass of wine and passed the blonde the room key, before shifting off to his 'beloved ex'.

Wolfram silently walked into the room, which seemed cold despite the hot stuffiness, slipped quietly out of the new clothes he had worn and changed with sorrowful grace into nightgown before sliding under unfamiliar and starch straight sheets.

The morning when he woke up he noticed with sad dismay that the other hadn't joined him as the other side of bed sheets was still perfect, meaning he was sleeping and probably doing other things that made him sick to think about, with her.

Without a word he walked down to the breakfast room and saw them sitting laughing and chatting like nothing had ever gone wrong between them.

Wolfram greeted them cheerfully despite feeling as if his insides might tear in two and sat at his seat listening to her rattle on about stupid adventures she had undergone over the past few months with Yuuri hanging off her every word.

"Oh Wolfram, Pricilla and I have some excellent news!" Yuuri beamed, breaking their pointless chatter and actually truly including the blonde for the first time, "We're getting back together."

Wolfram attempted to smile, he really tried, but it refused to come through and as gracefully as he could at the time where he felt that his heart had stopped, he rose from his seat and swiftly exited the premises.

Yuuri looked with silent shock at the blonde's reaction but was pulled from thinking about it as hand- cream softened palms tugged at his own, pulling his attention to a make-up plastered face.

"It's a good thing Honey, I've done you a favour getting rid of that whore, after all, he was only after your money." She smiled self assuredly, believing herself to have hit the nail on the head.

Despite her incorrectness Yuuri was about to agree with her just to stay in favour but something struck.

"Ummmm Priscilla?" Yuuri asked sweetly.

"Yes Honey?" She replied in a sickly sweet fashion.

"Why do want to get back with me?" He smiled and watched as despite her staying facial expression, she twitched slightly his question.

"Because I love you." She whispered in the most sincere tone she could.

It sounded fake.

"I don't think you do." Yuuri smiled and watched as her façade dropped. "I think it's because the money you gained from our divorce has run dry and the man you left me for found someone else."

She pulled her hands from his, her face draining of colour.

"Because last night, when you we're fast asleep I did a little investigation into your finances and the clothes you had in your closet. You are practically broke."

Yuuri got up from his chair and dusted himself off.

"Also, the wine you served me was so cheap it was practically vinegar." He smiled looking down at her in distain.

"And Wolfram Von Bielefeld is not a whore. He is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, and you, a bankrupt old maid, with no prospects, an aging face and a past filled with such infidelity no self conscious man would want you, have no right to refer to him in such a manner." Yuuri sneered, pointing an accusing finger at the woman and causing the other residents to watch and whisper unkind comments about loose women.

"Furthermore, for a while I wanted my children to get to know their mother. But now I see that it would be an awful mistake to let them have any influence from the likes of you. So if you so much as dare come anywhere near them or me again, I will reveal to everyone you and I know, all the people who you cheated on me with."

With that Yuuri swiftly exited the building the same way as the blonde had and set on the immediate task of finding him and explaining that he wasn't going to get back with his ex, and possibly, if he could manage it.

….that he loved him.

* * *

**And I ended it there...I WILL update this within the next week. No wavering I WILL **

**also, sorry but I had to let the cook own Murata, because the shifty git always gets through everything without work and I wanted him to suffer ._. So sorry, also Sorry if you were hoping for Conrad or Gwendal in this fic ~ I needed angst and for some reason I've never liked Conrad as a character, albeit I love Gwen, I had to kill them off.**

**And finally I apologise to anyone who's name is Priscilla, my best friend has the name and it sprung to mind.**

**also...I just realised I left gisela hanging, but once again CBA to fix ._.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMFG! Somehow an Update came :O Praised be whatever made it happen... SO... I didnt update this a week after the last installment...In fact I failed miserably, if that was a cxoursework deadline ._. Oh dear.**

**You may throw pointy sticks and nasty old stale bread at me if you wish. But reviews do tend to make me update quicker ,**

**If I told you I was sorry WOuld you Forgive me? T^T**

**Mahhh...Short, Late Update Is both Short and Late.**

**I dont Own KKM -_-**

* * *

Yuuri Shibuya, 25 year old Love sick banker from some country I still haven't named yet [I think it's England as I used the Channel]

Stood outside a lavish, large and to be honest obnoxiously over the top gate, the entrance to the largest Bielefeld estate.

After a month of searching for a certain blonde haired aristocrat in a foreign country, not seeing his children and slowly burning a large hole into his savings…

…If this particular Bielefeld residence wasn't the one Wolfram was residing in, he would give up.

In hind sight he would have come straight here, but tip offs from several 'von somethings' to smaller Bielefeld strongholds had delayed him.

At least he'd helped his business as he appeared to have won the hearts of most rich families with his quest to 'find the blonde brat that everyone knows of but hasn't a clue about where he is' and at least said blondes temper would have had time to cool.

Then again…..this was Wolfram.

He opened up the crudely drawn diagram done by someone called Gunter Von Christ, A man that seemed to think he was the best thing since sliced bread, apart from he had the strange tendency to wail and cry when he kept asking for help in finding Wolfram.

Three days of solid hard asking had gained him a drawing and an explanation that Little-Lord-Brat as the lilac haired demon called him had a strong attachment to his eldest brother Gwendal and thus they often had shared a bedroom.

Said deceased brother being a close childhood friend of the melodramatic man and therefore him knowing a way how to get up and into said room.

Because Waltorana, Wolfram's Uncle, would surely lynch him if given the opportunity, so going up to the front door and demanding to see Wolfram probably wasn't a good idea.

He glanced up at the sky and noticed that evening was on its way and his small timepiece stated it was just gone seven. Time to put his plan into action.

He walked sixty paces to the left alongside the sandstone wall that was the barrier of the estate and sure enough behind a fair bit of shrubbery was a hole where several bricks had been purposefully removed; more foliage on the other side hid it well.

He clambered through, forgetting care to his clothes and ignoring the sound of ripping as a few parts of his coat snagged sharp masonry. He was too enraptured in his quest.

Next after getting up on the other side, he darted across the finely cut lawn diagonally to the various foliage along the buildings southern wall and then quietly crawled through the undergrowth as to be undetected by a group of servant passing by, carrying what looked like laundry into a servants entrance.

As soon as the small door was neatly shut behind them Yuuri ran frantically past, around to the back of the manor and hid between box hedges at the sight of two figures sitting at an outdoor laid table.

Two blondes, one with his back to him and the other who he could partially see the face of, he was older with less vibrant beauty about him yet still stunning. Waltorana.

The other blonde turned to the side and looked across the green sorrowfully and Yuuri's heart both fluttered and stung, it was Wolfram.

By choice he would have quite happily stood and watched but rain pervaded it and came down softly at first and then increased rapidly soaking both him and the two blondes forcing them to retreat inside.

Perfect.

He sped past the lavish patio and its grand conservatory and made his way to underneath a large ornate balcony so he could check his reference.

Crudely scribbled was a small instruction. 'Climb the Vine' which would have been quite simple if said vine wasn't slippery from rain and the rain wasn't pummelling him.

Still he pressed forward and arduously scaled the plant. It was fortunately strong, however just about halfway one particular strand snapped and he landed in the muddy, saturated ground in a painful heap.

By god it hurt, not to mention being sodden through wasn't a pleasant experience, yet it made him more determined and so soon after he ended up on the blonde's balcony peering through the glass doors into his room.

He tried the handle and was pleased to find it opened and so he slunk in, all wet and dirty and just generally a mess in contrast to the blondes beautiful and clean room.

Wolfram was changing behind an ornate changing screen, just a silhouette of his form showing his presence, as the door clicked too he jolted and quickly changed completely.

Yuuri stood quietly in his place waiting for the blonde to come out, he was in no way well appeared, his clothes ripped and muddy, his hair and the garments dripping murky water, a few twigs probably lodged onto him, but maybe that would make Wolfram feel a little remorse.

Or not. This was Wolfram after all.

A porcelain hand tentatively grasped the edge of the screen and Yuuri decided he couldn't wait.

He traversed the room in a few short strides and came into the view of the other blonde, who looked far from impressed.

"I Uhh…Uhhh I can…"

"Explain?" Waltorana offered softly.

Yuuri felt his mouth go dry and a cold sweat broke his skin.

* * *

**I will update...Thats all I promise.**  
**reviews may speed up the process**

**Gomen X**


End file.
